moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual: Survival in the Field
The Survival in the Field section of the Stormwind Army Field Manual covers how soldiers of the Stormwind Army are to act so as to survive when out in the wilds. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, *Duke of Westridge. *Marshal of the Stormwind Army. Sir Ismond Laldere, *Knight of Westridge. *Captain of the Stormwind Army. Caiterina Stonewall, *Ranger of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. *Corporal of the Stormwind Army. Introduction This chapter of the Field Manual focuses on basic survival skills and information needed to face the challenges of the wilderness. The information here concerns relatively short-term situations - one in which a soldier may be forced to endure while awaiting rescue or escaping enemy territory. Though the circumstances of wilderness survival may vary, the essentials necessary to be successful in preserving one’s life and health is the same. The following guide will cover these basic essentials and include supplemental information information to help with the process of survivability. = S.U.R.V.I.V.A.L = ---- In order to understand and remember the necessary actions of survival, a soldier need only look towards the word itself. Each letter is an essential action that must be taken by anyone in a survival situation. Study and remember what each letter signifies in order to increase chances of coming out of a survival situation in the best condition possible. S - Size Up The Situation Soldiers should size up their surroundings and determine the pattern of the area to get a feel for what is going on around them. Wounds should be checked, and if found, be treated with first aid. Necessary steps should be taken to prevent any adverse conditions from worsening. Equipment must be inventoried and the components assessed for damage or loss. U - Use All Your Senses A common mistake to make when in survival mode is to react quickly without thinking or planning. Soldiers should not move just for the sake of taking action; this move may result in capture or death. The situation should first be considered, then a decision made, and then it is time for action. Acting in haste opens up the possibility of forgetting or leaving equipment and for the soldier to become disoriented. Planning the next move is essential, as is the readiness to move quickly without the soldier endangering themselves if the enemy is nearby. All senses must be utilized to evaluate the situation and to remain observant. R - Remember Where You Are If a map is available, a soldier must spot their location and relate it to surrounding terrain. If there are other soldiers or persons in a group, make sure they too know their location. Pay close attention to the current location and the intended location. Soldier should not rely strictly on others in a group to keep track of the route and should constantly orient themselves. Always try to determine, as a minimum, how the location relates to: * The location of enemy units and controlled areas. * The location of friendly units and controlled areas. * The location of water sources. * Areas that will provide good cover and concealment from the enemy. V - Vanquish Fear and Panic The greatest enemies in any survival situation are fear and panic because they can destroy a soldier’s ability to make an intelligent decision. They may cause a person to react emotionally rather than to their actual situation, and they can drain energy and cause additional stress. Training and self-confidence are imperative to vanquishing fear and panic, and thus enabling a soldier to survive. I - Improvise Soldiers must learn to use natural objects and supplies for different needs. A rock can become a hammer, for example. Imagination must take over when survival gear wears out or is lost in the field. The more uses a soldier can make of the things around them, the less they will have to carry as well. This allows for quick travel and ease in movement. V - Value Living One of the most important aspects of survival is finding the will to keep on kicking and fighting. Mental fortitude will help combat stress, inconveniences, and discomforts. Stubbornness, a refusal to give into the problems and obstacles that faces a solder, will offer the mental and physical strength to endure. A - Act Like the Natives The natives and animals of a region have adapted to their environment and as such, and can be a great resource to a soldier.. Get a feel of the area by watching how locals go about their daily routine. Animal life can also help a soldier to survive, as they too require food, water, and shelter. By watching them, soldiers can find sources for these essentials. L - Live by Your Wits, But Learn Basic Skills Training in basic survival skills will, obviously, increase a soldier’s chances of making it out of a difficult survival situation both on the battlefield and in the wilds. Learn these basic skills by attending training, researching the area in which the regiment will deploy, and practicing what is taught. By learning these basic survival skills, fear will be reduced and confidence raised, allowing soldiers to live by their wits. = The Three Essentials = ---- Food After water, the most urgent requirement is food. A soldier must remember that the three essentials of survival - water, food, and shelter - are prioritized according to the estimate of the actual situation. The estimate must be timely and accurate as some situations may dictate that shelter proceeds both food and water. Animals for Food It is best to concentrate efforts on smaller animals due to their abundance compared to larger game. The smaller animal species are also easier to prepare. Most anything that crawls, swims, walks, or flies can be eaten with relatively few exceptions. The first obstacle a solder must overcome is their natural aversion to a particular food source. A soldier who ignores an otherwise healthy food source due to personal bias or because they feel it unappetizing is risking their own survival. It is necessary to eat what is available to maintain health. Traps and Snares Trapping and snaring wild game has the potential to catch more game than a soldier with a weapon. To be effective with any trap or snare, it is important to be familiar with the animal that is meant to be caught and to not alarm the prey by leaving any signs of the soldier's presence. Traps should be set along runs and trails, tracks, near chewed or rubbed vegetation, nesting or roosting sites, and feeding and watering areas. A snare haphazardly placed in the woods will not catch anything. In a hostile environment, trap and snare concealment is important. It is equally important not to create a disturbance that will alarm the animal and cause it to avoid the trap. Traps and snares should be prepared away from the catch site, carried in, and set up. This is make it easier to avoid disturbing the local vegetation, which would alert the prey. The slightest non-animal scent on a trap will alarm prey and cause it to avoid the area. Removing the scent from a trap is difficult but masking it is relatively easy. Mud is effective to use and should coat the hands when the trap is being handled and to coat the trap itself. Water Water is an urgent need in a survival situation. A person requires a minimum of 2 liters of water each day to maintain efficiency. The body loses fluid as a result of heat, cold, stress, and exertion and must be replaced as it is lost. One of a soldier’s first goals should be to obtain an adequate water supply. Water Sources Unsafe Substitutions * Alcoholic beverages will dehydrate the body and reduce judgement. * Urine contains harmful body wastes and contains about 2 percent salt * Blood is salty and requires additional body fluids to digest. May also transmit disease * Seawater is about 4 percent salt and takes about 2 liters of body fluids to remove the waste from 1 liter of seawater. Drinking seawater depletes the body’s water supply, which will cause death. Other Water Tips * Heavy dew can provide water. Tying rags around the ankles and walking through dew-covered grass before sunrise may yield as much as a liter an hour this way. * Purify water before drinking it through boiling or other methods. * Some tropical vines can give water by cutting a notch high and then cutting the vine off close to the ground. The liquid may then be caught in the mouth or a container. * Do not keep sap from plants longer than 24 hours. It will ferment and become dangerous as a water source. * If water is muddy, stagnant, and foul-smelling, place in a container and let it stand for 12 hours. This will make the water clearer but it still must be purified. Shelter When planning for shelter, a soldier needs to consider long-term and short-term options. Even if the intention is to build a permanent base camp and shelter, there might still be the need to travel for a night or two to hunt, trap, or fish. Because of this, a soldier’s sheltering kit should include a system that takes them easily from permanent shelter to the woods with supplies that can be used in either situation or location. The Three Ws * Wind * Water * Wood Wind The direction and intensity of wind has an impact on safely keeping a fire going and on the ability to heat the shelter. Middle-ground areas where wind is present but not too strong are ideal. Water Locating the camp nearby areas such as creek beds provide a steady source of water. Wood Building fires, shelters, and other resources require a lot of wood. A great source of firewood can come from large fallen trees, and trees can provide a steady supply of fat wood. Establishing a Base Camp Setting up a base came allows a soldier to save themselves from having to carry all their supplies on their back all the time. Building a permanent shelter is a large task, and probably will take a few days of work - longer if there is no help. With that in mind, the first thing to do when arriving at the intended base camp location is to build a temporary shelter. Just remember to finish the permanent shelter before the weather demands one! For a permanent shelter, build a larger version of the temporary base camp from natural materials. It should have at least three sides for protection from weather. A raised bed is a must in colder weather, but a hammock is usually enough in fair weather. Permanent Shelter Options The best type of permanent shelter will depend on the environment, season, resources, available equipment, and the skill level of the woodsman. There are a few simple designs that can be utilized; anything too difficult or complicated to build is likely to be left unfinished! Cave and Rock Houses Just like animals, a woodsman can construct his own shelter by adopting existing elements in nature. These caves and stone shelters endure in nature, though it does take some effort to make them comfortable. There are some downsides to caves, which are worth noting. If in an area with high humidity of a lot annual rainfall, caves are not the best choice. A wet cave is a miserable place to sleep, and the moisture can create dangerous bacteria growth, mold, weak stone integrity, and a dampness that will leave a soldier almost perpetually cold. A cave might also be home to insects or other mammals. Raised Platform Shelters A raised platform shelter is constructed by attacking wood pieces with lashings and cross members to create a platform. Just remember: the more complex the shelter, the more resources and tools a soldier will need! The raised platform should be about 3’-5’ above the ground - but this will depend on factors such as wildlife, resources, and environment. Make the platform about 2’ wider than the inside dimension of the shelter that is to be put on top of it and at least 6’ longer to leave room for open work areas. Log Cabins Building a small cabin with a single pitched roof is simple from a design perspective. It is, however, very labor-intensive and requires a lot of timber. An 8’ x 10’ cabin is sufficient for a single person, with anything larger being difficult to heat. Camp Amenities No matter how big a base camp is, or what purpose it may serve, these are a few amenities to include for comfort and convenience. Lighting A soldier needs to think about lighting sources to use when their fire dies down or before their fire is built. Candles work the best, proving light and having an open flame to aid in emergency or late-night fire starting. The beeswax can also be melted and used for other purposes - such as rubbing it on tools to prevent rusting! A simple lantern can be made from empty cans to protect the candle from going out in the wind. Fat from animals can also be used to make lamp oil. A concave container can make an easy lamp. A wick is needed, which can be made from cotton rope or natural cordage. A ball of cattail fluff or corded cedar bark can also be used for a quick, temporary wick. To make candles, dip the wick of natural cord in a pan of melted tallow, then let it cool before dipping it again. The thickness increases each time the cord is dip into the tallow. Allow the layers to cool. The difference between tallow and lard is tallow will harden at room temperature while lard will stay soft. Torches can be made by dipping dead plant tops into fat and letting them dry. Soap Many plants have natural saponins, which are created when making soaps. This substance occur naturally in many plants and creates a nice lather to be used as a soap. Bracken ferns and yuccas are two examples of plants that are high in saponins. Latrine For short-term outings, it’s easy enough to walk away from camp and dig a small hole for a latrine. For longer-term outings, a pit latrine will most likely be necessary. It should be a comfortable distance from camp but well away from any groundwater source. A good practice is to add ashes from the campfire into the pit latrine daily. This will cover the smell, break down the waste material, and detract flies. When the pit is within a foot from the top, cover it with debris and dig a new pit in a different location. Lines Ridge lines are the best place to hang lanterns, keep clothing off the ground, or to hold a bag. Drying lines should always be used to ensure a place to air bedding material and clothing during the day or when wet. = Firecraft = ---- In survival situations, a fire can fulfill many needs. It provides warmth and comfort, cooks and preserves food, purifies water, sterilizes bandages, signals for rescue, and provides protection from animal. Fire can cause problems a well, allowing the enemy to detect the smoke and light it produces. Weigh the needs for fire against the need to avoid enemy detection before starting one. When selecting a site to build a fire, a soldier must consider the area (terrain and climate), the materials and tools available, time available, the required needs of a fire, and how close they are to the enemy. A fire should be built in a dry area that is protected from the wind. It should be suitably placed in relation to the shelter area and be able to concentrate heat in the desired direction. Ensure that a supply of wood or other fuel is available. Common Materials to Make a Fire * Tinder: bark, fine wood shavings, dead grass, dry moss and fungi, straw, sawdust, dead evergreen needles, punk (the rotten portions of dead logs or trees), bird feathers, dried vegetable fiber, dead palm leaves, lint from pockets, charred cloth, gunpowder, cotton. * Kindling: small twigs, small strips of wood, split wood, wood that has been doused with flammable materials such as gas, oil, or wax. * Fuel: Dry, standing wood and dry, dead branches. Dry inside of fallen tree trunks and large branches. Greenwood that is finely split. Dried grasses twisted into bunches. Peat dry enough to burn. Dried animal dung. Animal fats. Coal. Tips for Firemaking * In a wooded or brush-covered area, clear the brush and scrape the surface soil from the desired spot. Clear a circle at least 1 meter in diameter to prevent fire from spreading. * Construct a fire wall using logs or rocks if time allows. This will reflect direct heat in the direction needed and reduce sparks and cut down on wind blowing into the fire. * Fire requires air to burn, so ensure there is enough available. * Do not use wet or porous rocks, which will explode when heated. = Basic Survival Medicine = ---- Medical problems can become a problem that will compromise a soldier’s ability to return to safety. This may lead to capture or surrender or a feeling of helplessness and apathy. The ability of a soldier to treat themselves will increase morale and cohesion and aid in survival and the eventual return to friendly forces. Infections An infection is defined as the invasion of body tissue, usually surrounding an open wound or sore, by disease causing bacteria and the body's reaction to their presence and that of the toxins they create. Infections are often the direct result of squalid or dirty conditions, poor hygiene, insufficient diet, lack of access to proper medical care, and necrotizing toxins, or any combination or individual cause therein. When faced with an infection in the field, it must be treated based on how developed or recent the infection is. Severe infections will require special holy treatments or amputation. Minor to moderate infections can often be temporarily treated with an antiseptic wash, absorbing agent, and a wrap of sterile bandage. Hyperthermia Hyperthermia occurs when the body is unable to regulate the elevation of temperature, usually due to dehydration, an adverse reaction to potions and medicines, or dangerously high temperatures. If left unchecked, hyperthermia is fatal. Unlike hypothermia, hyperthermia does not give the beneficial warning of progressive stages. Symptoms include: * Swollen eyes, lips, nose, and ears. * Absence of perspiration. * Unreasonably hot skin. * Nausea. * Dizziness/Fainting * Rapid breathing * Discolored skin Depending on the cause and severity, the treatments for hyperthermia can be many and varied. In simple exertion based cases, such as hard labor on a hot day, soldiers should be given plenty of water and a cool, shaded place to rest. In cases caused by medicines or potions, cessation of those medicines or potions and close observation for the next few hours should be the immediate step. In significant cases, afflicted soldiers can be treated with immediate techniques such as being moved to a cool, shaded place, removal of clothing, and dabbing of the head, chest, and armpits with damp rags. Submersion in a body of cold water is also an effective way of removing a large amount of excess body heat in a short time. Severe cases of hyperthermia, where the casualty has passed through the most serious stages, can only be treated by fully trained medical staff. Often, severe cases require advanced cooling methods, such as mild frost magics, or blood-cooling potions that are often only found in field hospitals. When faced with severe hyperthermia, if the casualty cannot be brought to a field hospital swiftly, it is better to end their suffering with death. Hypothermia Hypothermia, as opposed to 'hyperthermia', is caused by the core temperature of the body dropping below normal operating levels. If signs of hypothermia are taking hold, a soldier must immediately take steps to stabilize and then gradually increase body heat. Hypothermia displays symptoms in a rapidly progressive nature: * Mild hypothermia symptoms will generally be displayed as a gradual increase in the rate and force of shivering. * Moderate hypothermia Will often be characterized by violent shivering, loss of motor/coordination skills, mild confusion, and the lips, ears, nose, and fingertips may take on a blue or purple coloration. * Severe Hypothermia victims will exhibit delirium, slurred speech, mild amnesia, labored stumbling, and an inability to utilize hands and feet. Shivering stops, skin becomes puffy and blue in appearance, loss of consciousness is common, and burrowing is a clear prelude to imminent death. Hypothermia Prevention * Mild: In the case of mild hypothermia, passive rewarming is the act of using another person's body heat, proper insulating clothing, and a warmer environment * Moderate: When faced with moderate hypothermia, external warming devices are required, such as placing skins full of hot water in the armpits and groin. * Severe: Under severe hypothermia, there is little that can be done in the field. If a soldier contracts severe hypothermia, and full medical care cannot be given, the soldier should be given merciful death to end his or her suffering. External Bleeding Serious bleeding must be controlled immediately because replacement fluids are not normally available and a soldier may die within a matter of minutes. External bleeding can be controlled by direct pressure, indirect (pressure points) pressure, elevation, or tourniquet. * The most effective way to control external bleeding is by applying pressure directly over the wound. * If bleeding continues after having applied direct pressure for 30 minutes, apply a pressure dressing. This will consist of a thick dressing of gauze or other suitable material that is held in place with a tightly wrapped bandage. * The dressing should be tight but not so tight that it impairs circulation to the rest of the limb. * Once the dressing is applied, do not remove it, even if the dressing becomes blood soaked. Leave the dressing in place for 1 or 2 days, then replace with another dressing. Inspect for signs of infection. * Use a tourniquet only when direct pressure over the bleeding point did not control the bleeding. If a tourniquet is left in place too long, the tissue damage can progress to gangrene and the loss of the limb later. An improperly applied tourniquet can also cause permanent damage to nerves and other tissues. * To use a tourniquet, place it around the extremity, 5 to 10 centimeters above the wound site. Never place it directly over the wound of fracture. Use a stick to tighten the tourniquet enough to stop blood flow. Bind the free end of the stick to the limb to prevent unwinding. Personal Hygiene In a survival situation, cleanliness is an important factor in preventing infection and disease and will improve chances of survival. A daily bath with hot water and soap is ideal, but a cloth and soapy water may be a possible alternative method. Special attention should be made to the feet, armpits, crotch, hands, and hair as these are prime areas for infestation and infection. If water is scarce, an “air bath” may be taken by removing as much clothing as practical and exposing the body to the sun and air for 1 hour. A certain amount of rest is needed to keep going. Plan for regular rest periods of at least 10 minutes per hour during daily activities.Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual